The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 2 - Brock Finds Annie
(The camera breaks out of the clouds again, and now we have a bird's eye view of downtown London. Below, a carriage is moving through the streets.) *Brock/Dr. David Q. Dawson: (narrating) It was the Eve of good Princess Presto's Diamond Jubilee, and the year Her Majesty's government came...(more forebodingly) to the very brink of disaster. She... Oh... (chuckles) I'm... I'm getting ahead of myself. (The camera focuses briefly on the passenger inside the carriage before it pans down, revealing a 13-year-old boy with tan skin, blackish-brown hair, black eyebrows, and shut brown eyes. He wears a green vest with four large pockets on the front, an orange short-sleeved shirt, brown pants, a black belt with a gold buckle and brown pockets attached to it, a green baseball cap with the visor turned back, and navy blue sneakers with white laces. Over his clothes, he wears a light blue jacket with dark gray stripes at the collar, front, and upper arms. He also carries a large, blue backpack with a bedroll strapped to it at the top. His name is Brock.) *Brock/Dawson: (narrating) My name is Brock, most recently of Princess Presto's 66th Regiment. (The carriage stops, and after his traveling companion departs, Brock hops onto the sidewalk. He opens the newspaper again, and we see that he has marked several places available for rent.) *Brock/Dawson: (narrating) I had just arrived in London after lengthy service in Afghanistan and was anxious to find a quiet place... (A drop of rain falls onto the paper. Brock folds it up and opens his umbrella.) *Brock/Dawson: (chuckling)...preferably dry...where I could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did I know, but my life was about to change forever. (As Brock walks through an alleyway, he pauses. From inside a forgotten rain boot, he can hear someone crying. He walks over to the shoe and sees Annie sitting on a medicine box labelled "Gaston's Liver Pills" crying softly.) *Brock/Dawson: Oh! Oh my! (Annie was heard crying.) *Brock/Dawson: (from o.c.) Are you all right, my dear? (Annie turns to him. Brock removes a light blue handkerchief from jacket pocket and hands it to her.) *Brock/Dawson: Oh, come now. Come, come. Here, here, dry your eyes. (Annie takes the handkerchief and blows her nose. She sniffles and wipes her nose as she gives it back to Brock and he puts it back in his pocket, taking a seat beside her.) *Brock/Dawson: Ah, yes, that's better. Now tell me, what's troubling you, my dear? *Annie/Olivia: (sniffles) I...I'm lost. (sniffles again) I-I-I'm trying to find Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. (She hands him a small newspaper clipping.) *Brock/Dawson: Now, let me see here...(he leans his face closer to the clipping to read the headline.) "Famous Pokémon trainer solves baffling disappearance." Mmm, hmmm. But where are your parents and grandparents? *Annie/Olivia: (tears welling up in her eyes again) That's why I m-m-must find Ash! (She begins to sob into her hands.) *Brock/Dawson: (calmly) There, there, there. Now, now, now. Well, I don't know any Ash. (Annie gives him a puppy-eyed look, but then Brock gives her a warm smile on his face.) *Brock/Dawson: But I do remember where Pallet Town is. (Her face brightens a bit as Brock reopens his umbrella.) *Brock/Dawson: Now, come with me. We'll find this Ash chap together. (Cut from Annie and Brock setting off to Pallet Town.) Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts